Süße Träume, Meine Liebe
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: After watching a terrifying movie, Apollo finds himself too scared to sleep. So, in an effort to calm himself, he calls the last person he ever thinks of; Klavier Gavin. Klavier X Apollo Fluff, I think.


Original Title: Apollo's Fears

Final Title: Süße Träume, Meine Liebe (Sweet Dreams, My Love)

Plot/Goal: After watching a scary movie Apollo finds himself scared out of his wits and has to call someone for help; Klavier Gavin. Apollo X Klavier was the goal, pretty much.

Pairing: Apollo X Klavier

Disclaimer: I do not own Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Capcom does not do I own the characters, once again, Capcom does (Because if I did we all now what would _really_ happen during Apollo Justice...)

Notes: This was all written in one night from about 10:30 to 12:15 on a whim. I was at the store when I thought of this and couldn't wait to get home. I started writing it, got distracted by something, then went back to writing it and got really into it. Probably one of my better works, despite how out of character Apollo seems to be, though Klavier seems rather In Character which is funny. Though I think the reason this turned out so well is because I've had an experience similar to this myself so writing about it was much easier than something I have no idea about (although one thing I don't know about yet seem to write just fine; kissing scenes, maybe I've read too many fanfics lol) but it's REALLY late here, sometime past midnight I think, I'unno. I'm really tired so Gute Nacht.  
OH! One more quick, quick note, the lullaby lyrics are in german so if you want to translate them then simply go to Google and hit language tools and translate it to English or whatever. It took probably a good half an hour to find a lullaby (I ended up making that one myself, go figure) and then translating it was another half an hour. BUT I am happy the way it turned out so please enjoy.  
...And yet another quick note (heh) I may add a chapter about the Lullaby since I have ideas for it's origin if I get the chance. Soudns like a fun idea. ALRIGHT enough of this, goodnight.

* * *

Apollo Justice sat in the darkness, surrounded by a fort of blankets, clutching a pillow to his chest. The florescent light of a TV illuminated his face, which was contorted into a mask of pure horror. Ghastly screams of pain and shock filled the air and gruesome noises accompanied. The brunet shrunk back farther into the couch, whimpering slightly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" His last scream caused him to jump himself as he fumbled for the remote. He clicked off the TV breathing heavily and whimpering, close to tears. In a matter of seconds he was flying across the room lunging for the lights, turning on every single one he could find until his whole house was lit up. At the end of it he was slumped down against a wall, out of breath and terrified.

No more scary movies for Apollo.

* * *

As he sat in his bed, still shaking in freight, Apollo knew he'd never make it through the night. The bad thing was it was ten at night, and no one he knew would come over to comfort him. _Um, I mean, help me sleep, not comfort me, I'm not scared_. A tiny crack sent him scurrying under the covers and he whimpered, _I am afraid, I AM AFRAID!!_ He admitted to himself. He snatched his cell phone from his bedside table and scrolled through the list reluctantly went through the numbers once again. He sighed as the highlighting box stopped on Klavier Gavin's name. He buried his head into his pillow, wishing desperately he hadn't tried to watch that movie. He knew that it was too scary for him but he wanted to act strong. _Strong my butt! I don't care anymore, I'm so scared…_ Then something caught his attention. The sound of a dialing phone. He glanced at his cell phone to find he had somehow pressed the send button, and the phone was calling Klavier. He panicked and went to shut it when a voice came across it. "Hello?"

_Oh… crap._ He thought, thinking of whether to hang up or not. But the fact that Klavier had even answered at this time of night made him too curious to hang up. Then again, he was too embarrassed to ask for help now and went to hang up when he was stopped by the blonds' musical voice. "Herr Foreh- Justice?" Wow. He had called him Justice. Well, he had caught himself in the middle of forehead but still.

"Oh, um, Prosecutor Gavin…" He mumbled, feeling like a complete and utter idiot and truly believing that the other thought so as well.

"Please, it's Klavier." He replied warmly. Maybe too much so. Or at least that's the vibe Apollo got from it. But he shook it off and ignored it an tried to think of something to say now that he had so rudely bothered the man in the middle of the night. However, the rock star spoke first. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, uh…" _Spit it out, Apollo! Come on! _"I was watching this movie and um…" _Say you got scared, and you need him to help you, come on, do it already!_ "You see I got kind of scared and now… I can't sleep…" _Uh-oh now you sound weird, hurry up fix it! FIX IT! _"Do you have any suggestions?!"

He could nearly see Klavier's smile on the other side of the phone. That gorgeous, self assured smile that would surely make him feel even more silly than he already did. "A scary movie, ja?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Do you need someone to stay with you, then?"

_It's true but… it is Klavier after all… But he is pretty. ACK! Don't think like that, Apollo. Now hurry up and say yes… _"I guess so…"

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Forehead." _What happened to Herr Justice? And wait… does he even know where I live?_ Apollo tried hard not to ponder those questions too much as he waited for the beautiful blond angel to arrive so he could stop being so afraid. Even thinking that the tall, purple clad man was coming settled Apollo more than he knew it should. He should have gone to unlock the door so that the doorbell didn't scare him like it did, but he really hadn't thought about it until it rang sending him into a small frenzy. Wrapped up in numerous blankets the brunet went to answer the call. As he went to unlock the door his stomach turned at the thought it wouldn't actually be Klavier. Like maybe it was some creepy serial killer that liked to murder spiky haired, red wearing defense attorneys! He shivered and imagined himself screaming _"BUT I'M NOT WEARING HAIR GEL RIGHT NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!"_ and nearly passed out. But he calmed himself and managed to open the door, wincing and waiting for the pain to come. Instead, a small chuckle came from the serial killer. As he opened his eyes he saw it wasn't a serial killer, but the purple clad angel he had been waiting for. What he really wanted to do was to tackle the man and cry into his warm chest… But he shook away those ideas and instead thanked the man for coming. "Really, it means so much to me…" He tried to say but the other man put a finger to his mouth, quieting him. He tried not to turn too red as Klavier smiled warmly.

"It's nothing, ja? Just helping out a friend." He ruffled Apollo's mess of hair as he looked around the small house. "By the looks of it, I'm just in time." Things were in disarray. Random objects thrown places when Apollo had done his search of the house for hiding criminals/zombies. Every single light was on, the curtains were all drawn and all the blankets where gathered on the couch. The TV had long been silenced and the quiet was getting to Apollo, although with the prosecutors hand on his head he suddenly felt much, much more safe. Once again, he knew it shouldn't make him feel so safe, but it did and he decided there was nothing he could do about that. Klavier muttered something in German and then laughed lightly to himself again as he looked back to Apollo. "You really outdid yourself on this one. What are you so afraid of, Herr Forehead?"

_Well let's see, serial killers, viruses, zombies, brain sucking leaches… _"Umm… right now, pretty much everything." he confessed, avoiding eye contact.

"I assure you nothing in here is going to harm you, except maybe that chair when you trip over it going to get a glass of water tonight." he pointed to the chair strewn out across the room, blocking access to the kitchen for now. Apollo moved to pick it up but Klavier nearly grabbed onto his hair to stop him. "Sit down. I'll clean up."

He had little choice other than to obey. He was relieved as he watched the older man clean up the mess he had made. He even closed his eyes, something he hadn't done since before he had watched the movie that night. Eventually, he felt himself dozing off and almost stopped himself before Klavier's melodic voice rang out through the house.

"_Schlaf meine Liebe, Morgen wird kommen_

_Ohne Sorgen, Keine Angst _

_Schlaf meine LiebeIch bin hier_

_Wie ich immer werden."_

A lullaby? Whatever it was, it sent him into the dream world as his voice trailed off into the darkness.

* * *

The voice of an angel rang out through his mind. "Apollo… I'm going to leave now, alright?"

"No!" He found himself saying. "Wait… Don't… leave me alone…"

"Apollo, wake up." The angel said kind as ever. "Apollo…"

Finally the boy opened his eyes to find that his angel wasn't really an angel but Klavier, shaking him by the shoulders gently. When he saw the man was awake he smiled lightly. "It's kind of late, I was going to leave…"

"No!" He said without thinking. It was stupid, yes he knew, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't something he had meant to do; it was a reaction. "I mean… um… please don't go yet… I'm still… scared." He finally admitted. "Please…"

Klavier was still smiling warmly, as he almost always did. "I'll stay as long as you need me to." The man settled himself in somewhere within the blankets next to Apollo as he sat quietly, seemingly fine with simply sitting there. Apollo felt as if he could fall back asleep now, much more comforted by the others presence. Too comforted, yes he knew, he'd gone through it in his mind already. Right now, it didn't matter to him, whatever comfort he could find was welcome. He knew if he could just touch him it would help even more… but no, he knew that was absurd. In his half asleep state Apollo wished for the warmth of Klavier, even as he once again found himself falling back into the darkness. This time, he couldn't seem to stay asleep however. He'd wake up just minutes later and peer at Klavier, silently wondering if he was asleep or if he had just closed his eyes. After half on hour of this, Apollo decided it was enough. He dragged his blanket over to Klavier and pulled himself into the man's lap, snuggling close to his chest and falling asleep nearly immediately.

Klavier opened one eye, shifted slightly, then smiled to himself as he thought, _finally._

--Abgeschlossene--


End file.
